


缺一不可

by mirrorcat_0429



Series: 101 Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorcat_0429/pseuds/mirrorcat_0429
Summary: 當Stark被變成很多個小人，Wanda一開始覺得有些困擾，但之後會有很多笑容，而大家都覺得很開心。





	缺一不可

**Author's Note:**

> \- 此篇為101 Stark的系列聯文，背景大致是Tony Stark被變成了各式各樣的小小人  
> \- ooc、bug、二設有

Wanda看著電視上的脫口秀主持人解釋這次奧斯卡最佳影片獎頒錯的始末，但目光時不時地飄向正在她梳妝台上敲敲打打的迷你Stark，她無聲的嘆口氣。

Stark被變成很多隻迷你尺寸的小人之後，復仇者們每個人至少都要領養一隻，搞得好像什麼小學的生命教育課認養盆栽一樣，而她被分配的是這隻，看起來似乎是留著Stark喜歡製造東西的特質。

Jimmy Kimmel繼續說著那一天的烏龍事件，但Wanda卻已經無心在這個節目上了，她緩緩的走過去坐在椅子上看著他，「嗨，Stark — — 」

「Tony，叫我Tony，Stark好像在叫我爸……」Tony嘀咕著，繼續手上的工作，他的耳邊甚至掛著一隻超級迷你版的筆。

「好吧、好吧，Tony，你在做什麼？」Wanda看著桌上的小零件一個一個被Tony拼湊在一起，並不很明白他要做些什麼，或許是鋼鐵裝？

「我在做……呃，大家，妳看這隻剛做好的是Dum-E，只是這邊沒有小到可以讓我用的電線，所以他不會動，只能當裝飾擺著。」說著說著Tony有點失落的低下頭，Wanda看著整個很沒有精神的Tony，用手指揉揉他的頭髮。

Wanda之後便控制起紅霧在她的指尖流轉，她操控著紅霧控制那個迷你機器人的爪子，做了一個像是向Tony打招呼的動作，而他睜大眼睛看著就像平常那樣呆頭呆腦打招呼的Dum-E，Tony激動地抱著Dummy，之後睜著閃亮的眼睛看著Wanda，「那妳也能讓其他人動嗎？」

「其他人？」Wanda狐疑地看著桌面上其他尚未成型的東西，「你還要做嗎？」

Tony用力點頭，一一指著那些看起來像是人偶的東西，「這是隊長、這是Barton、這是Nat……」他最後指著一個看起來紅綠相間的人偶雛型和一個女性的人偶雛型，「這是Vision跟妳！」

Wanda看著那些尚未成型的人偶輕聲笑著，「所以這些人是你的？」

Tony抬起頭看著她，覺得她問的問題很怪異，「當然是家人啊！」

Wanda看著這樣坦露心聲的Stark突然覺得有點鼻酸，「那你趕快完成？我才能幫他們動起來……」

「噢，好的、好的，把大家都做出來……」Tony哼著小調繼續把人偶做出來，而Wanda在旁邊看著他工作，順便幫忙Tony幫一些人偶上色。

「這個要塗上紅、白、藍，是專屬老冰棍的顏色！」Wanda聽著Tony指揮，小心翼翼地拿著指甲油把手上隊長的人偶上色，Tony敲打著眼前的盾牌，還細心的裝上手把。

Wanda放下了塗裝好的隊長，轉而拿起Hulk、Sam，「那這兩隻你要先塗哪隻？」

托尼把做到一半的錘子放下，看著在他眼前的兩人開始猶疑，「妳畫Hulk好了，他只有綠色跟紫色；我做完Thor的錘子就去畫Wilson，他比較需要細節。」

Wanda點頭示意自己明白了，便開始動作，等到他們差不多弄完之後，Wanda把人偶排排站，Tony興奮地在那些人偶中繞來繞去，「太好了！這樣就可以開派對了！」Wanda托腮看著上蹦下跳的Tony，紅霧從食指滑出圍繞在一個金髮穿著套裝的女性人偶身邊 — — 她知道她是Stark企業的執行長，也是Stark最信任的人之一 — — 緩慢地讓它站定在Tony面前，Tony牽起它的手之後隨著腳步滑出，廣播中流淌著一首圓舞曲，Wanda控制其它隻人偶開始以Tony那對舞伴為中心跳著舞。

Tony在舞池中笑得十分溫柔，Wanda幾乎沒什麼看過Stark露出這種輕鬆自在的模樣，她一方面有點難過；一方面又有些慶幸還好現在看到這樣的他，Tony朝Wanda的方向燦爛大笑，「該交換舞伴啦！」而Wanda勾起嘴角回以ㄧ笑。

所以當Clint帶著他的小Tony — — 順便一提，他肩上的小傢伙正努力的舔著棒棒糖 — — 走進Wanda的房間看到的是Wanda屈膝縮在椅子上，一隻手伸出食指像是跟著音樂擺動，小Tony扶著一個帶著些微紅光的人偶的腰跳著一首慢舞，Clint定睛一看之後微笑著靠在門框，看著小Tony跟小Wanda隨著曲調轉圈。

 

* * *

 

**在Tony Stark恢復之後**

Wanda把人偶排一排在自己的梳妝台前，在Stark恢復之後他就像忘記這些人偶一樣把它們放在這裡，而Wanda在空閒的時候常常望著那排小人想著剛做好的那天下午，雖說因為迷你Stark事件之後，她並不抵觸跟Stark相處，但Stark像是決心躲開大家一樣，一直在自己的工作間裡。

Wanda其實一直都想把這些小人偶還給他 — — 畢竟這是他親手做出來的，他應該很珍惜自己的造物 — — 但他們一直都沒有遇到，所以就只能讓它們在自己的桌上。

再一次看了看缺了Stark的小人偶們，想起一直逃避現實的Stark本人，她像是下了個重大的決定之後，把人偶們抱在懷裡往工作間走去。

當她在門外時，看到在玻璃門的另一邊專心地焊接東西的人，像是看到那天坐在他桌上敲敲打打的小人，她在門外看著裡頭的情景，Stark一開始有點不耐煩對著空氣擺擺手，之後轉頭瞄了一下，像是嚇了一跳似地睜大眼睛和Wanda相望，而Wanda朝他笑著，忽然她眼前的玻璃門滑開，裡頭的聲音傳了出來 — —

「……我到底為什麼會把妳造成這種性格？！」

「大概是因為你偏愛英國獨特的說話方式。」有著愛爾蘭口音的女聲像是被逗樂的回應。

Stark有些煩躁地揉亂頭髮，轉身過來盯著Wanda開始連珠砲，「說吧，誰派妳的？Steve？Pepper？還是Fury？除非是真的發生了什麼重大的事件，像是又來一群外星人又來毀滅世界，順便一說他們的世界大概只有紐約吧，可以放過紐約這個大蘋果嗎？或是我的企業要倒了，但如果真要倒了，Pepper會先衝進來把我拖出去當擋箭牌。還是福爾摩斯3電影劇組正式宣布開拍，不然沒道理妳要出現在這裡，我是說妳應該去找隊長，不管是裝 — — 」

Tony突然被紅霧捂住了嘴，Wanda翹起唇角說，「現在可以聽我說嗎？」Tony無可奈何只能點頭答應。

在Wanda解除了能力之後，Tony有些不甘不願的開口，「說吧，小女巫，我可以幫上妳什麼？」

Wanda把一堆小人偶排在他面前，有些羞赧地開口，「少了一隻，它們少了一個夥伴，我手不夠巧，做不好這些小玩意，你能幫我嗎？」

「呃……這是什麼惡作劇嗎？這些妳不是應該丟掉嗎？」Tony有些疑惑地看著桌上的人偶再看看Wanda。

Wanda聽到他的問題挑眉，「我為什麼要丟掉？就像你說的，這些是家人，而我只是來請你幫我做剩下的那隻夥伴，我不希望它們一直沒有那個夥伴。」

Tony像是有些存疑但還是答應下來，「好吧……所以妳希望我做一隻小鋼鐵俠，是吧？」

Wanda坐在他身邊靜靜地看著小鋼鐵俠成型，期間他們偶爾會交談，大部分是討論復仇者內部的訓練補強、神盾局的一些八卦，但更多時候他們只是沈默著，等到做好的時候，Tony把那隻小鋼鐵俠交到她手中，「好啦，任務完成，我該繼續我的創造事業了。」

Wanda點一點頭，輕聲地說了聲謝謝向門口走去，而當門滑開時，Wanda卻停住了腳步，「我們一直都需要你，Stark先生，家人缺一不可。」說完就向外走去，所以她並沒有看到Tony頓住的樣子。

當天晚上復仇者的餐桌上，突然出現了一個從事件之後就沒參與晚餐聚會的人，「嘿，有留我的嗎？」

 

 


End file.
